The present invention relates to a joint element to support and secure shelves in bookcases or stands and to a set of shelves employing said joint elements to support and secure the shelves in the uprights.
There are many different systems for achieving shelf support between the uprights of the bookcase or stand. In almost all these known systems the shelves are loosely supported by various support means arranged at the ends of the shelves. The known systems are complicated to a greater or lesser degree and often require relatively expensive machining of the ends and surface of the shelves and/or the attachment of various support brackets or fittings to the shelves or the uprights.
The object of the present invention is to achieve a joint element for supporting and securing shelves in bookcases or stands, which joint element is extremely inexpensive to manufacture and requires minimal machining of shelves and uprights, without neglecting the strength and reliability of the joint between them.
Another object of the present invention is to achieve a shelf system which is extremely easy to assemble and dismantle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to achieve a shelf system providing a strong joint between shelves and uprights at increased loading of the shelves.
Another object of the present invention is to achieve a shelf system permitting arbitrary location of horizontal and/or inclined shelves between the uprights.